Sorry my Cute baby
by Ancang Lop
Summary: Suatu hari bayi itu ditemukan. Setelah 16 tahun bayi pun tumbuh besar disuatu Panti asuhan dia menjadi seorang gadis Bernama Naruto. Apakah dia akan bertemu dengan orang yg membuangnya atau akan Hidup lebih parah lg dari hidupnya sekarang. Karakter nama, saya pinjam dari Om Masashi Kishimoto Alur cerita Insayaallah Alami dari pikiran saya. L
1. chapter 1

Owek Owek" suara bayi menangis entah dari mana.

"Maaf" Sang wanita meletakan Bayi tersebut dikardus dan segerah pergi setelah Menciumnya.

~16 tahun kemudian~

"Tsunade Kaasan, Ohayo" Ujar perempuan pirang yg Berkuncir dua.

"Ohayo mo, naruto chan" ujar Tsunade yg di panggil kaasan oleh naruto, setelah naruto dibuang naruto pun menjadi perempuan berumur 16 tahun.naruto pun melangkah ke meja makan yg sudah disediakan oleh Tsunade.

"Onechan oha~yooo"dari belakang Naruto datang lah anak laki-laki Dan mengejutkan Naruto.

"Ah Konohamaru oha , cup~~" naruto pun menjawab dan mencium dahinya.

" Onechan curang engga pernah kaget" ujar konohamaru kesel dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Kau bodoh konohamaru, setiap pagi kau mengagettinya mana dia akan kaget" ujar perempuan yg dipipinya ada unggu-unggunya, yg sudah sejak tadi duduk dan menikmati sarapanya.

"Udah udah kalian harus makan dan berangkat sekolah kan !?!" ujar Tsunade.

"ha'i kasan" jawab berdua dengan kompak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rin neesan hari ini bukanya neesan engga berangkat ?" ujar Naruto pada anak yg dipipinya unggu.

"yh, tp Aku kan ada tugas soal OSIS jadi aku minta. Cepat habiskan makanya lalu berangkat " ujar rin dengga senyuma yg sanggat Manis.

"Ba Baik, neesan" jawab Naruto dengan gugup, karena tau persis jika Rin itu sedang marah ,makah sudah tak ada lg kehidupan di masa dpn.

Skip

"Kaasan kami berangkat" ujar naruto melambai tangan ke tsunade yg berdiri di dpn gerbang rumah.

Sebenarnya Bukan rumah Melainkan Panti asuhan cuman anak-anak yg berada disitu tidaklah banyak melainkan Sedikit.

Jadi Naruto dan yg lain itu tak memiliki kandungan darah atau berhubung darah.

"Naruto Kamu sebaiknya waspada dengan kka Osis yg laki-laki karena mereka sering di panggil BEATIFUL MEN disingkat BM," ujar Rin.

yh hari ini naruto masuk Sma dan rin sebagai kka klsnya.

"Baik Neesan" jawab naruto dengan semangat.

"Kamu tau engga sih maksud aku" melambai tangan kedepan, paham bahwa naruto belum mengerti.

"Hah~ dah de pokonya intinya kamu jangan mau bicara dengan Para BM itu okey" tanya rin.

"Okey" Jawab naruto lg dengan semangat.

Skip.

"Kiyyaaaaa ganteng banget"

"Ah lihat itu Sasuke sempai"

"Hiyaaaaa itu itu itu loh lihat Itachi sempai"

"Waahh Para osis keren"

para cwe-cwe histis dengan para osis yg sedang berjalan.

"pokoknya intinya kamu janggan mau bicara dengan para BM itu okey"kalimat yg dibuat oleh Rin masih saja teringgat dan naruto pun memutuskan untuk diam tak berbicara.

"Hey nama mu siapa" tanya anak laki-laki yg berambut panjang diikat longar kebawa dan hitam juga keriput ?.

"..." naruto hanya diam.Aku tak boleh bicara Batinya dalam hati. sekarang naruto berada dilapangan berkumpul untuk Siswa baru.

"Hai nona siapa namamu hmm" tanyanya sekali lg dan Jawaban naruto tetap sama.

sedangkan anak perempuan yg lain histis dan cemburu kpd naruto.

"Cih , kamu bisu apa tuli hah " ujar laki-laki yg berambut pantat ayam itu.

naruto tetap diam tp matanya hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Heh mending loh jangan sekolah bua ghhg engg " tiba-tiba anak itu terjatuh mungkin karena tendangan.

"Ah !Rin nee" ujar naruto bahagia dan lari ke arah Rin dan segera nerjang dan memeluknya.

"Cup cup cup napa??" tanyanya halus.

"aku takut sama pantat ayam itu Rin nee" ujar naruto berkaca-kaca karena air mata sudah metes.

"Pfh hahahaha . katanya pantat ayam, kupikir sasuke akan dapat pujaan rupanya ledekan hhahaha" rin tertawa lepas.

"cih rupanya knlannya kamu" ujar sasuke engga enak.

"Dah lah aku mau ngantar Naruto ke UKS" ujar Rin setelah sudah tak tertawa lg.

"aku ikut" kata anak laki-laki yg bertopeng.

UKS

"Rin neechan" ujar naruto.

"ya!ada apa ?" tanya Rin yg mendudukan naruto ke kasur uks.

"apakah disitu ada orang?" tanyanya dan menutup mata, nafas pun tak teratur.

"Em tak ada" Mulai lg rupanya batinya dalam hati Rin.

"Sudah kamu minum ini dulu" ujar rin mengajukan obat.

"Itu !!" " Sitttt" saat lk-lk bertopeng bicara Rin segera mengperogatinya.

Naruto pun meminum obat yg dibawa oleh Rin

Tak lama naruto tertidur.

"Apa maksudeny Rin ? kenapa kau kasih obat tidur padanya ??" tanya laki-laki bertopeng tersebut.

"Diamlah obito, dia punya penyakit yg Sangat rumit saat dia kecil" ujar Rin mengelus Elus rambut naruto.

"Maksudenya ??" Tanya obito tak bermaksud.

"Bersambung"

Halo semua.. aku pendatang baru baru ini disini.

Ini tentang Pair SasufremNaru.

Ini cerita pertama aku. Salam kenal. Mohon bantuanya untuk para sempai...

Dan belum tau banget tentang Aplikasi ini jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam teks sengaja atau tak sengaja.


	2. Penyakitkah ingatankah (chapter 2)

Cerita sebelumnya.

 _"Itu !!" " Sitttt" saat lk-lk bertopeng bicara Rin segera mengperingati._ _Naruto pun meminum obat yg dibawa oleh Rin._ _Tak lama naruto tertidur._

 _"Apa maksudeny Rin ? kenapa kau kasih obat tidur padanya ??" tanya laki-laki bertopeng tersebut._

 _"Diamlah obito, dia punya penyakit yg Sangat rumit saat dia kecil" ujar Rin mengelus Elus rambut naruto._

 _"Maksudenya ??"_

 **...Happy reding...**

"jadi bisakah kau Cerita padaku ??" tanya Obito pada Rin."Hah..." Rin mengehela nafas. "Knp kau tak bicara. aku ini kekasih mu" ujar obito lg merasa tak bisa dipercaya olehnya.

"yh udah putus toh masih ada Kakasih"ujar Rin yang emang tak bisa menceritakan.

"Kau tau aku itu Uciha." Ngancam Obito.

"Lalu ??" Tegas Rin walou dalam hati tak ingin putus dengannya.

"Aku akan Cari Sendiri jika kau tak menjawabnya" Obito pun mencoba mencari tau.

"So" jawab Rin masih sama.

"Aaaaaaa, aku muak dengan mu, ayo kita putus" ujar Obito pada rin setelah selesai menjambak rambutnya.

"Yh udah Good bye...Sayonara MOTO KARE" ujar rin dan menekan kalimat Terakhirnya.

Rin pun berjalan Menjauhi Obito. Sebenarnya mereka berbicara diluar UKS.

"Kau tak boleh tau Obito, maafkan aku" ujar Rin degan wajah yg sulit di artikan.

 **Skip**

"Loh kok kamu balik lg sih ??" tanya Itachi pada Obito.

"Gue putus" ujarnya dan membuat Itachi beku seketika.

"sorry but, Ore ga yuitai no wa. why loh dah sampai duluan!!" bentak Bin sabar itachi dengan bahasa Ceker ayam.

"iyh gue putus jadi ada disini" Jawabnya membuat itachi Geram.

 **Flas back.**

" Tsunade kaasama. apakah ada orang"tanya Naruto yg masih sakit dan berbaring diranjangnya karena masuk angin.

"Eh ?? tak ada siapa pun selain Kasaan." jwb Tsunade.

"Sakit... Di di dia ... datang... HIYAAAAAAAAAA TIDAKKKKKK PERGI PERGI"Naruto pun tiba-tiba berteriak dan menagis kencang. sampai Tsunade susah menenangkanya.

2 jam kemudian Naruto pun tertidur dengan lelap dan seakan tak ada apa-apa lg.

 **Flas back Off.~**

"emm Uhuk uhuk" Naruto pun terbangu dan segera mengangkat badanya perlahan.

"Aku Mimpi lagi ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Hoo jadi kamu Cuman mau bolos yh" Ucapnya dengan senyuman Iblis dimulutnya.

"Ka.. kau" ujar Naruto bergetar. Melihat orang yang ia hidari ada di depanya.

"Kau harus membayar telah memangilku pantat Ayam DOBE" ujar Sasuke yg dari tadi Disitu sebelum Naruto banggun.

"Emang Benar kok TEME Rambutmu seperti Pantat A.Y.A.M" ujar naruto dengan santai walou bergetar.

"Hiyaaaaa" pekik Naruto Saat tanganya Di tempelkan di tembok dan Disegel dengan tangan sasuke.

"A apa ma mau mu" ujar Naruto gugup dam menarik dasi Sasuke yang tangan satunya tidak ditahan.

"Hn" Sasuke cuman Bersenyum miring dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

"Te Te teme Te...telalu Dekat." ujar Naruto memerah yg sudah bisa merasakan Hembusan Nafas sasuke.

"Hik Rin nee ...to tolang~"lanjut naruto mulai sayu dan menutup matanya karena takut dan gugup.

"Pfh, hahahaha. siapa yg akan mencium mu .dobe" ujar Sasuke menjauh dan membenarkan Darinya karena ditarik oleh naruto.

Naruto yg mendengar Sasuke Mengembulkan pipinya dan berwajah mereh karena Marah.

"Ah Naru-chan kau sudah bangun, maaf yh tak tinggal" ujar Rin yg tiba-tiba masuk.

Sasuke pun yg melihat kedatangan Rin pun keluar dari uks dan menutup mulutnya.

"Tadi ada Sasuke ?? apa kau dijahatinya ??" tanya Rin kwatir pada naruto.

"Engga kok" Ujar naruto tersenyum paksa. awas aja kau Teme ujarnya dalam hati Naruto.

"Ouh yh udah" Rin pun tersenyum hangat.

 **-Ruang Osis** -

"Sial Apa yg aku lakukan kenapa aku bisa hilang kendali dan Begitu dikuasai oleh nafsu ... Gyaaaaaa" Gumung sasuke saat sudah ada didalam Ruang Osis Dan berterika dia akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau knp ?? sunggu tidak Uchiha sekali kau bertriak" ujar Itachi mendekati Sasuke yg Menjerit.

"tidak Cuman lg Ke inggat dia" Wajah sasuke pun menjadi agak Merah tp juga masam berkat Kejahan itachi.

"Hmmm begitu yh !" ujar Itachi lalu meningalka sasuke.

"Hah ??" sasuke pun tak mengerti maksud dengan tingkah kakanya.

 **-Kediaman Uzumaki** -

"Kenapa aku tak bisa menemukanya ??" Seorang wanita berambut Merah pun bergumung dengan nada putus asa.

 **"Bersambung** "

Maaf jika ceritanya masih berantakan dan lain-lain, saya juga Berusaha agar cerita nya menarik.. mohon dimaklumkan.

Terutama ntar Ada UNBK dan sebagainya membuat AN susah fokus membuat ini...jadi mohon maaf jika masih ada kesalahan dalam Texs. Tp karena hobby nya membuat cerita mau engga mau tangganya gatel buat getik keyboard heheh...#MalahCurhat.

Jangan lupa commen and vote..thanks for readers.


	3. Trauma kah ?(chapter 3)

episode sebelumnya.

-Kediaman Uzumaki-

"Kenapa aku tak bisa menemukanya ??" Seorang wanita berambut Merah pun bergumung dengan nada putus asa.

Happy Reading

"Sudalah Kusina Kita lihat apakah takdir mempertemukan kita dengan Naruto!" ujar laki-laki yg Sama warna rambutnya dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah minato" ujar Kusina yang Melesu.

"kasan kapan kita akan mengurus pindahan !! aku sudah telat masuk sekolah nih !!" ujar anak perempuan yg lari mendekati kusina lalu duduk dikursi dengan kesel.

"iyh Naruko bentar sebentar lagi okey ?" ujar kusina mengelus rambutnya yang sebenar nya ia anggap Naruto, walou ia tau Naruko dan Naruto beda hanya saja, ia sungguh tak ingin takdir seperti ini. Kusina inggin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Bisa kau diam untuk Hari ini saja" ujar anak laki-laki yg berambut Merah tapi agak coklat seperti ibunya pun menuruni anak tangga.

"Diamlah kau kurama-ni" ujar naruko sebel.

" udah lah jangan bertengkar" ujar minato merendahkan keributan.

"Kita akan pindah besok jadi bisa engga kalian tak bertengkar ??" ujar kusina marah.

"Ha'i Kaasan" jawab berdua dengan kompak dan takut.

-kediaman senju-

"Kami pulang" ujar rin dan Naruto bersama.

"Kaasan Naru chan, kumat lg saat di sekolah" Ujar rin pada Tsunade.

"Hah !! apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto" Ujar Tsunade kaget dan memeluk naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja kasan. maaf membuat kaasan kwatir." ujar naruto.

"Yh tapi kenapa apa yg terjadi hingga kau Kumat lg ?"tanya Tsunade pada Naruto.

"aku kaget saat ada senior yg membentak ku" ujar naruto mengigat-ingat.

"Yh udah hari ini kau istirahat yh" ujar Tsunade Mengantar naruto kekamar.

"Kaasan Kapan Penyakit nya sembuh ?"tanya Rin kpd Tsunade.

setelah menganyar naruto. mereka berbicara di dapur.

"entahlah Karena itu penyakit Mental. Sampai bertemu dengan orang yg membuatnya seperti itu naruto takan sembuh" ujar lesu Tsunade.

"Maksude Tsunade kaasan??" Rin pun binggung.

-Flas Back.-

Setelah naruto sembuh dari demam naruto pun seperti biasa lg tp setelah 1 minggu kemudia Naruto menagis seperti saat ia masuk angin. berteriak dan menangis, apa yg terjadi selama ia Dibuang/ sebelum dibuang dan ia menemukan naruto saat umur sekitar 2 tahun mana mungin bisa mengigatnya ?gumung Tsunade.

Naruto yg menginjak umur 5 tahun. itu pun menagis dan berteriak setiap malam karena itu akan mengangu tetanga akhirnya Tsunade membawa ke Rumah sakit.

"Apa yg membuatnya ia trauma sampai begini ??" tanya dokter pada tsunade.

"Saya kurang paham dok saya menemukan dia saat Umur 2 tahun. dan saya selalu memanjakanya belum perna melakukanya dengan kasar" ujar tsunade jujur. dan melirik naruto yg duduk di atas ranjang dan memeluk boneka Musang berekor sembilan faforitnya.

"ouh jadi anda bukan ibu aslinya ?" ujar dokter.

"iyah saya cuman ibu panti asuhan yg tak jauh dari sini" ujar Tsunade dengan meletakan tangannya dipipinya.

"Jadi mohon sembukan di dokter Orocimaru" mohon tsunade pada Orochimaru.

"Baiklah aku akan memberi ia obat tapi ini dipakai saat ia kambu saja karena tak baik jika telalu banyak dikomsumsi" ujar Orochimaru menulis resep obat dikertas.

"Makasih yh Dok" dengan senang Tsunade berterimakasi kepada dokter Orachimaru.

"ini termasuk mental bu jika anda ingin sekali Anak itu Sembuh ada cara nya bu" ujar Orochimaru. Tsunade pun kaget rupanya ada cara lain.

"Ba..bagai mana caranya do dok" tanya Tsunade tak percaya.

"Dia harus bertemu dengan Ibu aslinya agar ingatan itu pergi dan tak menghantuinya lagi ,walou belum tentu berhasil" ujar Orochimaru.

"Makasih makasih dok sudah mau membantu" ujar tsunade Bersyukur telah menemukan obat untuk naruto. Tp ini adalah awal yg sulit mencari orang tampah mengetahui apa pun itu sulit.

"Jika obatnya habis silakan kesini lg" ujar Orochimaru melambai tangan. Setelah melihat Tsunade dan Naruto keluar.

-Flas back off-

"Ouh begitu yh ceritanya" ujar rin sok mengerti. Dia hanya paham setengah aslinya.

"Jadi lebih baik ia tidur dan mengangap itu adalah mimpi" ujar lesu Tsunade karena belum menemukan obatnya..

-kediaman Uchiha-

"Sial" umpat Sasuke.

"Bisa diam engga ? Dari tadi bilang sial sial sial mulu, berisik tau" ujar Itachi.

Sasuke yang dari tadi dikasur nya itachi itu membuat Itachi tak fokus pada pelajaran.

"Ayolah Ita-nii ..." ujar Sasuke manja.

"Ada apa..." tanya Itachi males melihat adiknya.

"Kenapa Sikuning itu menyebalkan !!" Ujarnya, membuat Itachi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hah kuning ??? Siapa ??" Tanya itachi.

"Dah lah aku keluar" ujar Sasuke kesal entah kenapa. Jika itachi tau mungkin ia akan menertawainya. Atau sebaliknya Mungkin takut didekati olehnya? Ada apa dengan Hati sasuke

"Bersambung" ngumpat Sasuke.

"Hei jangan Ngupat pembaca...!!" Teriak Itachi dari kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa like And Commen yh..." senyum Itachi.

"See yoo next episode." Lanjut itachi.

"Share too️" ujar Mikoto...?? #darimanaY??


	4. Kembar (charpe 4)

-kediaman Uzumaki-

"Rumah ini jelek dari pada Rumah sebelumnya" ngumpat Naruko kepada entah pada siapa.

"Lumayan" sedangkan Kakaknya Kyubi lebih suka dengan Rumah barunya.

"Kalian udah didaftarkan sekolah yang akan dilajuh, Kamu Naruko kamu bisa naik sepeda dari rumah hingga sekolah" ujar Minato, sedangkan Naruko yang mendengarnya tak terima.

"Papi aku engga mau !! I Can't !!" Teriaknya kesel.

"Kyubi kamu bisa naik mobil mu seperti biasa dari Rumah hingga sekolah" lanjut Minato menganaikan Naruko. Dijawab angkukan oleh kyubi.

"Papi !!!" Marah Naruko kepada Minato.

"Naruko ..." menjeda sebentar.

"Kamukan masih belum biasa daerah sini sekalian Jalan jalan paham..??" Ujar Minato ingin anaknya melakukan Sosialisasi.

"TIDAK!!!!" Teriak Naruko tidak terima.

"Aku tak ingin cape cape jalan papih... kyuu Nee ... tolong aku ikut !!" Ujar berekting Naruko pada Minato dan Kyubi.

"Males" tolak mentah mentah ... sebelum lanjut omelan Naruko, Kyubi melesat ke tempat garasi dimana mobilnya berada dan segera melesat pergi.

"KYUUU NEEEEEEE...!!!!!" Teriak geram Naruko.

"Males banget sama dia.." ujar Kyubi sedang menyetir mobilnya.

Setelah melihat Cafe dia pun mencoba mampir kesana dan langsung mengerem mobil di parking area itu.

Kyubi pun Turun dari mobil dan segera masuk cafe itu. Baunya kopi dan roti membuat hati Kyubi tenang, Kyubi pun menuju tempat pemilihan kue dan ia melihat dengan lahap kue yang diukuri Strobery dan kembaranya Blubery.

Dia pun segera memesan itu. Setelah dikasir ia memilih Ice cream Sunday faforitnya juga Copi Cramel.

"Tolong Ice cream Sunday dan Copi cramel" ujarnya mulai memesan. Selama menungu pesanan ia melihat orang Kasir itu. Ganteng sih...cuman Sudah tua deh kayanya...bati Kyubi dalam hati yang disadarkan oleh suara Kasir itu.

"Selamat menikmati Tuan" ujarnya dengan senyuman.

Kyubi segerah duduk dibangku kosong dan menutup muka.

"Sial padahal dia cwo ganteng banget..." gumungunya malu.

Setelah sadar dari lamunan ia segera menelfon Minato bahwa ia sedang mampir diCafe.

-kediaman Senju-

"Besok kamu udah harus memilih estra kegiatan" ujar Rin bersender diKursinya.

"Ntahlah aku tak tau harus ikut apa" ujar Naruto yang berbaring dikasurnya dan membaca majalah. Naruto dan Rin itu satu kamar.

" kenapa engga ikut OSIS aja ??" Tanya Rin. Naruto pun langsung berbinar tetapi setelah ingat ada pantat ayam ia pun masam.

" tidak ah... aku takut sama pantat ayam itu" ujar Naruto sedih.

"Biarin aja tuh sih pantat ayam Uchiha ma" ujar rin yang agak berlagak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terjadi sesuatu saat aku tertidur ??" Tanya Naruto mendadak membuat Rin diam di tempat.

"Tidak ada" ujar Rin yang sekarang nampak fokus pada sesuatu yang ada di depanya.

"Naru-chan !!" Panggil Tsunade dari bawa.

"Iya ada apa, Tsunade Kaasan??" Tanya Naruto melangkah ke bawa, dimana Tsunade ada disana.

"Tolong belanja bersama Konohamaru di Pasar ya??" Ujar Tsunade dan membelikan uang, kertas belanja, dan tas.

"Ok!!, konohamaru mana ya??" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah didepan" jawab Tsunade yang kembali sibuk ke dapur untuk masak malam.

-Di pasar-

"Naru-Nee, tahu engga??" Tanya Konohamaru berjalan dengan melipat tangan kebelakang kepala.

"Engga tau, maru juga belum kasih tau" jawab naruto, sambil mencari barang yang di pesan oleh ibu angkatnya.

"Isss, Naru Nee mah...!!" Kesel konohamaru entah kenapa.

"Naru Nee pernah pacaran ??" Tanya konohamaru dadak membuat Naruto tersendak seketika.

"What! No! Tidak maru apa yang kau katakan" ujar Naruto salah ambil tingkah.

"Kata Rin nee ada ! Anak laki-laki senior kakak yang rambut pantat ayam" ujar Konohamaru berbinar.

"TIDAK !! Konohamaru bisa kau diam atau aku tak akan meneraktiri mu Ramen" ujar Naruto yang membuat konohamaru bungkuk.

-Sekolah-

Ke esokan hari yang membuat Rin dan Naruto bergegas lari, sebenarnya mereka sedang balapan siapa yang akan menang lebih dahulu.

Bukkk

Karena naruto mendadak membelok di gerbang ia pun tertabrak oleh gadis yang memakai Rok mini dan ...??

Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Hei !! Kalo jalan lihat lihat dong" teriak sang gadis yang ditabrak, saat itu Rin pun mendekati Naruto dan membantu berdiri.

"Maafkan saya" ujar Naruto pelan dan melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

Deg

Naruto pingsan seketika saat melihat gadis di depanya. Rin segera menahan Naruto dan memangil Pmr dan suruh membawa Naruto. Saat Rin mau tanya Gadis itu sudah tak ada.

-UKS-

"Hei apa yang terjadi" tanya tajam lelaki yang masuk membuat Rin melihat siapa yang datang. Itu adalah sasuke dan itachi juga Obito.

"Dia pingsan saat melihat seseorang yang mirip dengannya" ujar Rin.

"Maksudmu Namikaza Naruko" tanya itachi pada Rin.

"Entahlah aku tak kenal mungkin ia anak pindahan" ujar Rin murung.

Sedangkan saat itu obito yang melihan Rin merasa iba tapi apa dayanya ia sudah bertengkar dengannya.

-kediaman Namikaze-

"Aku pulang" ujar Naruko bersenandu bahagia.

"Loh yang lain pada kemana ??" Tanya dalam hati Naruka ia segera menejuh kamarnya tapi terhenti saat melihat ibunya duduk di taman. Dia pun segera mendekatinya.

"I...bu...??" Naruko pun heran melihat ibunya menangis.

"Naru ku...hik hik kau dimana sayang...hik...huwaaaaa, maaf saat itu ...ibu tak hik huwaaaa. Naru... kembali lah hik pada ibu" Ujar Kushina sambil menangis. Naruko pun membulatkan mata. Siapa yang di maksude Naru itu apa dia atau orang lain, yang jelas Naruko tau itu bukalah dirinya.

-bersambung-


End file.
